Accidental
by SlientMemories
Summary: Why is it that when we love someone it can be so difficult to be around them? Zhalia x Dante oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik or any of its characters**

I winced while sliding into the steaming hot tub. My muscles contorted but slowly relaxed as the water came over them. Typically I don't take baths at all but we had just got off the plane and I needed to go somewhere that no one would disturb me in. I sighed pulling my legs up to my chest and resting my head on my knees. I felt a huge lump in my throat and I bit down on the inside of my cheek. How could I have been so stupid? Out of everything that I've been through I should've been more thoughtful.

Glancing down I saw my slightly swollen belly and swallowed. How long would it be before my stomach started showing in my clothes? It was only a matter of time and I needed to tell him. But god I wish that I didn't have to. Dante didn't deserve this he was finally able to relax now that he was on the council and not having to worry about Lok or Sophie every five minutes. Who am I to come around and screw it all up for him?

I turned the water back on and ducked my head under it, removing all of the suds from my hair. Tonight I was supposed to go and see Dante. I was meeting him at his new house of course in New York…not that I was unfamiliar with it at all but maybe it would be better now if I was. Yesterday I flew here with Lok so that he could brief the council in on our last mission. The poor boy was so nervous I didn't have the heart to let him come alone. That and also he begged me to help him; Lok is terrible at organizing anything.

I had agreed to see Dante the next time we were in town and when he found out I was coming with Lok he insisted I come over. Even when I tell myself I should stay away as soon as he asks me for something I can't help but say yes. It's so utterly unlike me but every time I agree. I'm still not sure whether or not to hate myself for it.

My eyes widen as a thought comes across my brain. What if he tries to…. I mean he'll notice right away, Dante would notice something different like that and oh god oh god oh god. I'm officially screwed this time. I'll just come up with some excuse or tell him that I don't want to do things like that with him anymore I mean it's not like it was my fault that we started sleeping together in the first place! Okay maybe it was but can you blame me I thought he was dead! I never meant to have it go this far. I feel like I'm about to hyperventilate then I hear a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey Zhalia, the cab is coming in a half hour will you be ready by then or should I ask them to wait?" Lok's voice called out quietly through the door as I grabbed my towel and started letting the tub drain.

"No Lok its fine I'll be ready." I could tell that he had been concerned for me since we arrived here especially because of the morning sickness. I was just lucky that Lok just believed me when I told him that I must've gotten food poisoning or something like that.

I walked out of the bathroom and pulled on my jeans and a loose black top. I walked over to the mirror and stood in front of it placing my hand across my stomach. I was going to need new clothes soon I can't risk having them find out. Would it really be that bad if I told the team though? Telling them may actually be a relief. The stress of having to keep another secret from Lok and Sophie especially one like this was awful. I was barely getting enough sleep at night because I kept worrying about how things are going to be in a couple of months. Of course that is if I decide to keep the baby.

I couldn't see myself as a mother and how would I even be able to give this child a good place to live when I can hardly pay my rent since I've stopped going on so many missions. What will happen when I can't do them? Adoption though is out of the question. I grew up in foster care and that obviously did not end well. But this is _my _baby and I want to give him or her the best chance but how can I do that when I'm here not even being able to take care of myself.

"Zhalia?" A rap came from my door and I sighed grabbing my bag from the nightstand before going over and opening the door.

"Sorry Lok I'm coming now."

"Hey don't worry about it! I'm just nervous about talking in front of the council its making me a little anxious." He smiled and grabbed his stuff while we walked out into the cab.

The entire ride there made me nauseous and I wanted so desperately to tell the driver to turn around but I didn't. Lok needed some support so I was going to have to get over myself and help him, even if I did want to jump out of a moving vehicle. When we reached the tall building I instantly spotted multiple seekers walking in and out trying to blend back into the regular world. I bit my lip and followed Lok along the cement path.

"Oh wow Zhaal isn't it great!"

"What?"

"We finally get to see Dante again!" Lok's face light up and he continued to ramble on about his past mentor.

I simply nodded not paying any attention to the rest of his sentence. My breathing was starting to quicken and I needed to calm down. It wasn't like I was about to go and do anything we are just here for Lok's speech then back to Europe. All we are here for is the boy nothing else.

Lok and I stepped into an elevator with several other people dressed in business attire not bothering with a second glance at us. The machine dinged and we walked off into a large conference hall. The room had a high ceiling with a sky light shining down with light from the sunset. A single stand was set at the front of the room, for the speakers I'm guessing, and a few people were already sitting in here. I gave Lok a small smile and walked over to an empty chair to sit down in.

A hand gently touched my shoulder and I jumped a little before turning around to see the owner.

"Did I scare you?"

Oh god oh god oh god why. I looked up and saw Dante standing there with an amused look on his face.

"Oh yes Dante you are so scary." I rolled my eyes and he laughed before reaching out his hand to wrap me into his arms.

"I missed you so much" Dante whispered into my ear and I felt his hot breath tickle my neck. I held in my breath and hugged him. Being near him again made my mind go absolutely blank and all I wanted to do was stay right here in his arms. The logical side of my brain though screamed at me and I stepped back from his embrace.

"I'm glad you came with him."

"Of course, I wasn't going to let Lok came and present a new artifact all by his self. You know how he can be."

"Yes but you must admit that boy has grown a lot over the past few months." The russet haired man smiled glancing toward Lok's direction. "However, I was talking about how I'm glad to see you."

I did my best to hide my surprise but the heat rising to my face might've given me away. I was about to respond to what he said but I heard Metz come on the overhead and announced that it was beginning. Dante squeezed my shoulder before heading over to the rest of the council to sit with them.

The entire presentation was just Lok reciting what had gone on our last mission and what had been recovered. He had stumbled over some words but besides that he did all right for most of it. While Lok was talking though, my mind was wandering in all other directions. I couldn't concentrate and I felt like I had swallowed a stone. My thoughts distracted me from noticing the two figures approaching me.

"Zhalia there you are! So I did pretty good right!"

"Well for you yes." I grinned and Lok just gave me an annoyed look before he started poking my side. "Okay yes yes you did fine now stop it!" I swatted his hand away and the blonde looked pleased with himself

"Oh and Zhalia by the way I um kind of have an issue."

"I know you do Lok"

The blonde boy rolled his eyes at me and continued "I meant that Sophie is flying in tonight and I told her she could use your room."

"Where do you expect me to sleep then?" I asked him with annoyance.

"You could stay with me." Dante finally chimed in from where he was standing next to Lok

I felt my body stiffen when he said that. I actually wouldn't mind staying with Dante it's just that I didn't want him to find out. No not tonight at least he doesn't need me messing up his life again just because I was stupid.

"Dante, no I—"

"You don't have a choice." He interrupted and smiled at me charmingly. "What kind of man would I be if I let you sleep on the floor? I have an extra room anyways Zhaal it is no trouble at all."

"Great! I'll make sure your bag is at Dante's house then! Bye guys!" Lok beamed at us before running out the door. He's probably excited to see the princess.

I glanced at Dante and bit my lower lip. This could be problematic but at least now I can relax instead of watch the teens.

"Well are you ready?" The russet haired man questioned and turned towards me.

"Um yes I am."

He gave me a puzzled look as we started making our way out the door. "You would tell me if something was bothering you, right?"

"What makes you think something is bothering me?"

Dante opened his car door for me and sighed a little before shaking his head. "Well you just seem a little out of it that's all."

"I'm just tired."

"Zhalia don't lie to me. I know something is wrong." His voice got quiet as he said the next part. "I don't want you to get hurt so if something is wrong you know you can tell me."

I squeezed my eyes shut and sucked in a big breath of air. I wanted to tell him I wanted to get this off my chest. He deserved to know to decide what choice he wants to make but, what if all I do is burden him. After everything Dante and I have been through together I just couldn't make a risk of losing him.

"I'm just tired."

I turned over in my seat and rested my head against the window seal hoping that the cool glass might help this impounding headache that was making my temples throb. I heard Dante sigh before he started the car.

When I opened my eyes the next time we were just pulling into a very nice looking apartment complex, which didn't surprise me. I had been on Dante's team long enough to know that they typically enjoyed staying in high end places so much that at the time I was glad the organization paid for everything because I defiantly wouldn't have been able to afford that on my own.

"Hey there sleepy head" a soft voice called from above.

I rubbed my eyes and saw Dante staring at me with a gentle smile which made my cheeks turn a bit pink before I sat up.

"Um sorry I guess I feel asleep." I said sheepishly while biting down on my lower lip.

He chuckled and reassured me that it was alright before opening my door with my bag already in his hand.

"Dante please you don't have to do that." I objected, reaching over to take it from him but he just shook his head.

"Zhaal it's not a big deal let me carry it. Besides, your bag is nothing compared to Sophie's." I laughed a little at his comment which seemed to make him content while the rest of the time we were walking up to his room talking about everything that had gone on while we were away from each other.

"And that's how Lok ended up setting his pants, a bookshelf, and Cherit on fire." I ended whenever we came up to his door.

"Oh my god… Well it's a good thing you're there with them then." Dante laughed in between his words which made me smile I loved seeing him this way whenever we didn't have to worry about suits or anything really.

It almost made me forget that I was keeping a secret from him. Almost.

I sighed again before following him into his apartment and relaxing a little bit. At least now all I'd have to do is get some rest then we leave tomorrow and maybe by the next time I see Dante again I'll have all of this figured out. But, of course I knew I wouldn't I was just procrastinating myself and my problems which is almost as bad as my habit of biting my lip.

Dante smiled at me again before offering me a seat which I happily took. My feet were abnormally sore for as little as I'd been walking.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks I'm okay." I said

"Are you sure? Not even a glass of wine?"

"I probably shouldn't drink anything."

He looked at my oddly before sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Why is that?" He charmingly looked at me as he spoke.

"Just not a good idea." As I said these words I noticed that I was subconsciously drifting closer to him and he was to me but I didn't know what to do. I was tired, sick of trying to keep myself away from him, and I just need some relief so I did what I always do.

I kissed him.

Dante leaned forward and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. I cupped his face and let him take complete control over me. The kiss started out gently and soft but then I felt him press roughly against me and he started to bite down on my lower lip. I gasped a little bit as I felt his hands slide up my legs and onto my waist as I grabbed his russet hair. Dante began to start playing them the hem of my shirt and I froze. If he is going to do what I think he wants to do then I knew he would notice my bump.

I pulled away before Dante could slip his hands under my shirt and looked at him wide-eyed. I had no idea how he was going to react.

"Zhalia, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" I could hear the concern in his voice and I just wanted to go back into his arms and tell him that he could never do anything wrong but I know It's not just that easy.

"If I did something Zhaal then—"

"Dante, I'm pregnant."

"….Come again…"

"Dante Vale, I am pregnant."

I could see the gears turning in his head as he turned towards me speechless. I don't know why I had just blurted that out but I felt relieved that he finally knew even though know I'll have to deal with the consequences.

"How long?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long have you known that?"

"Oh um well after the last time you came to see us all in Venice I started not feeling very well so maybe it's been about 2-3 months. I'm not really sure." I bit down on my lip as I said this and his expression got slightly angry.

"Zhalia, how could you not tell me?"

"I'm sorry okay! I was scared and worried! I didn't want to lose you or ruin your life I couldn't stand knowing that I had screwed it all up okay? I just didn't know what to do! I didn't want to be alone again!" I yelled the last part at him and felt myself start to shake. I really messed things up now. I couldn't even look at him.

"Zhaal." I felt a warm hand lift my chin up and I saw Dante's eyes looking directly at me with and expression that I wasn't use to.

"No matter what, I would never leave you alone. I couldn't possibly do that to you."

I felt the anxiety disappear and I smiled at him. "Are you sure about that? I'm a little hard to put up with."

Dante laughed and leaned forward to kiss my forehead. "Yes I'm sure. Besides, you may want to seem like you're hard to put up with but in all reality Zhalia when it comes down to it you are caring and incredible and someone who I crave to be around. It's one of the things that make me love you so much."

"Dante" I stared at him unable to say anything. I felt so blown-away I was as speechless as he was a few minutes ago.

"Just hear me out. I love you Zhalia Moon. I've been in love with you for a long time now and I should've told you earlier. Maybe then we could've avoided having to stay away for so long. I want to be with you and I want to be with my child,_ our child."_

"Oh Dante." I kissed him gently on the lips and I felt his soft lips move against mine. I felt so happy and relieved I wanted to stay in the moment forever.

"But what about the team and-", Dante cut me off with another kiss before pulling me close to him.

"Don't worry about all of that it will be taken care of. All that matters right now is taking care of you and the baby." He smiled widely when he said that and I just nodded before laying my head down on his chest and closing my eyes.

Dante wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine intertwining us on the couch. I quickly felt myself drifting off to sleep in his warm embrace.

"Dormire bene amore mio." Dante whispered in my ear before I felt myself drift away completely.

**THE END**

**Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed reading this! I didn't actually think I would finish this story I just randomly got inspired this afternoon I guess and finished it! I made the end a little fluffy because I really didn't want this to turn out depressing and I'm happy with the outcome so I hope all of you are too! Reviews are always greatly appreciated and so is advice! **

**BTW at the end of this Dante says: Sleep well my love **

**Or at least that's what google translate says..:D**


End file.
